callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Burger Town
' Burger Town' is a fictional fast food restaurant which has appeared on Modern Warfare 2, supposedly based on Burger King, a real fast food outlet. The logo is similar to the fast food chains, except for the buildings and trees. The "Burger" sign also makes the logo slightly different. The restaurant appears in the levels No Russian, Wolverines! and Second Sun. It also appears in the multiplayer level Terminal, while near the food court. In the restaurant, you can see the screens and cash registers, as well as viewing the kitchen. Menu The menu at Burger Town is as follows Burgers, Sandwiches, Specials 1: Burger Town Classic Burger. Very similar to Burger King's Whopper. Costs $5.99 with drink and fries. 2: Crispy Chicken Burger. Appears to be ground chicken patty, breaded and fried, on a hard roll w/ lettuce and tomato. Costs $5.69 with drink and fries. 3: Classic Chicken Sandwich. A cut of chicken breast, batter fried, and served w/ lettuce and tomato on sesame seed bun. Costs $4.99 with drink and fries. 4: Crispy Fish Sandwich. Similar to McDonald's Fillet O Fish, only on hard roll. Costs $4.99 with drink and fries. 5: Burger Town Chicken Tenders. 12 pcs. fried chicken breast slices. Costs $4.49 with drink and fries. 6: Grilled Chicken Burger. Same as #2, only grilled instead of fried. Costs $5.69 with drink and fries. 7: Burger Town Double Burger. Same as #1, only with 2 patties and slices of cheese. Costs $5.29 with drink and fries. 8: Burger Town Special Burger. Very strange, seems to be 2 burger patties, with lettuce and tomato on white bread. Costs $5.69 with drink and fries. To make your meal a large, add 49¢, to make it extra large, add 89¢. Fries and Onion Rings French Fries: $1.59 Onion Rings: $2.19 'Treats' ADIL's Apple Pie: $3.09 BURCAK's Sundae Shake: $3.19 SAMI's Sundae Pie: $3.09 Salads Shepherd's Garden Salad: $3.69 Grilled Chicken Salad: $4.09 Breakfast Burger Town Omelet Sandwich: $3.59 Carbsandwich: $3.29 Bacon Omelet Sandwich: $3.79 Burger Town Brownies: $2.19 Biscuit Sandwich: $2.19 Burger Town Cornflakes and Milk: $2.99 Drinks Milkshakes: $2.89 Sodas and Soft Drinks: $1.49 Lowfat Milk: $2.79 Chocolate Lowfat Milk: $2.89 Longlife Spring Water: $2.49 Coffee: $1.89 Iced Coffee: $2.39 Apple Juice: $2.59 Orange Juice: $2.69 Trivia * The Burger Town logo can be unlocked for your multiplayer callsign by completing the Master Chef III challenge, kill 20 enemies with cooked grenades. * Players sometimes camp by the counter of the restaurant in the multiplayer map of Terminal to build up Killstreaks. * If the player goes into the Taco To Go in the Act II mission, Wolverines! and looks at the tray, it says "BT" on the wrapper, which refers to Burger Town. * Burger Town is a parody of the global fast food franchise Burger King. * In the multiplayer map Terminal, knifing the cash register will make US dollars come out, even though the location is in Russia. *The Double Burger combo costs less than the Classic Burger combo. Take advantage of this typo while you can! *The player can find a Burger Town in the mission ''No Russian in Zakhaev International Airport.'' *In Second Sun, there is a bus advertisement for the restaurant near the Eisenhower Building. *"Shepherd's Garden Salad" may be a reference to General Shepherd. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2